


Space Is Merciless

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mild Drug Usage, Worry, You Really Can't Blame Jemma Here, everything works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Daisy “Quake” Johnson discovers that her enhanced powers give her access to something she never expected, the ability to exist in the cold vacuum of space without any problems! She learns this when a meteor impact against the Quinjet throws her into space.





	Space Is Merciless

“Daisy!” Jemma screamed in horror as the airplane door behind Daisy exploded outwards and sucked her into space.  
A meteor had just hit the Quinjet, and despite being small in size, the meteor hit the door, weakening it's structural integrity to the point of catastrophic failure.

They had just enough warning time of the meteor's approach from the sensors on board to get bolted into seats. Daisy was far enough away that she had to buckle down in a seat near the door that the meteor just had to hit. 

The door into the room Daisy had been in had slammed shut from an emergency feature as soon as the outside door exploded.   
“No! NO! NO!” Jemma cried out. She unbuckled her seat-belt, and stumbled over to a small alcove. She looked in and groaned. “Damnit! It's not here! The emergency spacesuit!” 

After retrofitting the Quinjet to be able to go into space, something normal fighter jets, which is what the Quinjet was modeled and designed after originally, did not have naturally, Tony Stark had handed them an emergency spacesuit that was essentially a very limited Iron Man suit dedicated to helping them in case of emergency repairs to the hull of the ship. People tended to not be able to breath in space normally, so hull repair would be problematic with the whole going blind and then dying thing.   
“Jemma!” Piper yelled.  
“She's got about a minute to survive out there! I have got to rescue her. May would kill me if I let Daisy die!” Jemma spoke firmly.

Piper grabbed Jemma and pushed her back. “It's too dangerous without the space suit. You can't go out there. If you die, Fitz will kill me, find a way to bring me back, and kill me again!” 

“She's my friend! I don't want to abandon her!” Jemma spoke.

“I understand that, but there's nothing we can do.” Piper frowned.

“No!” Jemma cried out.  
Piper dragged her backwards slowly.   
“Let me go!” Jemma sobbed.

“I'm sorry.” Piper spoke.  
Jemma slammed her foot down hard on Piper's left shin.  
“AGGHH!” Piper yelped in pain and stumbled away.

Jemma made it to the door and then yelped herself when Piper shot her in the back with an ICER round.

Her adrenaline had kicked in so much that the ICER round didn't even stop her.  
Piper fired another round, and Jemma groaned and collapsed.

She was still conscious, but she couldn't do anything.  
“I'm so sorry.” Piper spoke.

“Uh. Guys...” Davis spoke, staring at something in space.  
Piper frowned, walked over, and nearly screamed in shock at the sight before her. Daisy was crawling on the wing of the plane, in the cold vacuum of space, trying to get to the hole in the side of the plane. 

Piper just watched, shocked beyond belief, as Daisy slowly, but surely managed to get back to the doorway. 

Daisy crawled into the ship and sat back down in her seat. She gestured towards her ears, and then shrugged. She didn't know sign language, and the room had no oxygen to conduct sound, so any communications device wouldn't work.  
After looking around the room for a while, Daisy managed to find a marker jammed into a seat cushion, preventing it from being thrown into space.   
She walked over to the door, and started to write on it. A moment later, she finished and Piper read it.  
“Worst trip ever! Why is Jemma looking like she's sick?”   
Piper spoke, being this close, Daisy could read her lips at least.  
“She was trying to rescue you, and uh, I had to stop her by sedating her with the ICER. It took two shots.”

Jemma groaned weakly.  
Piper shivered. Daisy nodded, erased the words written, and started writing again.  
When she finished, Piper read them. “Okay, so I don't blame you for that. But we need to land this ship on a planet somewhere.” 

“To fix the door, I know. I'll move us back to Kitson.” Piper spoke.  
Daisy nodded and walked back over to the chair and buckled up in it again.

&^&

Reaching Kitson didn't take them that long, thankfully, and landing through the atmosphere again wasn't that difficult.

By the time they landed, Jemma had recovered.  
She opened the door between them and rushed over and hugged Daisy. “How? How are you okay? I don't understand.”

“I don't know either.” Daisy spoke. “I just, after a moment of blind panic, I realized I wasn't actually bothered by the vacuum of space.”  
“To get back to the ship must have taken a lot of work though.” Jemma frowned.  
“I'm not even sure how I managed to do that, I guess my powers work even in the vacuum of space. I just pushed myself towards the ship, and I managed to do so. I had to crawl back in by holding onto the wing of the plane though. That was about as fun as trying it at 20,000 feet at 500 Miles an hour.” Daisy grinned.

“It would at the very least be less windy.” Jemma smiled.

“You're not wrong.” Daisy laughed. “Wow. I need some time to recharge though, for certain.”   
“I don't blame you. But please, try not to take space walks any more, I don't know if my heart can handle it.” Jemma groaned.

“Don't worry, I will not hurt your heart any more if I can help it.” Daisy smiled.

“Please don't.” Jemma spoke and hugged Daisy.

“So, we're okay now?” Piper asked.

“Yeah. For now.” Daisy spoke and closed her eyes. “I'm just going to rest right here though.”   
“I don't blame you.” Jemma smiled.

&^&

A few hours later, Daisy woke up from the nap and yawned. “Okay. The hull is repaired a lot better, and I feel okay. What should we do?” 

“We should do you!” Jemma giggled.  
“Oh, great, you got into the Alien LSD again.”   
Davis winced. “Sorry, I forgot to throw away all the stuff I got, and she grabbed a piece and ate it before I could stop her.”

“I needed the relaxation.” Jemma grinned. “I'm sorry, Daisy, but I just, I needed it to relax myself after seeing you almost die!”   
“It's fine.” Daisy spoke. “I totally understand why you'd need the relaxation.” 

“Thank you. Also, sorry about the joke, but I thought it was perfect.” Jemma grinned.  
“Okay, Alien LSD makes Jemma really like me. Good to know.” Daisy smirked.  
Jemma giggled. “Oh, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, with how her powers have now been enhanced, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they did explore something like this. Daisy totally has a lot more power now, and I hope they explore it giving her access to more abilities.  
> Technically, she should be immune to bullets. :P


End file.
